


Misc. Owl House One Shots

by your_local_queer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beta Design, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fist Time Writing Strictly Romance, I'm not good at writing just fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Potential Angst With a Happy Ending, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_local_queer/pseuds/your_local_queer
Summary: I don't really know what Im doing with this one. Just cute and/or angst one shots. Feel free to suggest a prompt. I'm always up for some practice.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Beta Willumity - Fake Dating

Willow should be used to this by now. It was what she had agreed to. Pretend to date Amity so her parents wouldn't throw a fit over the witch dating a magicless human. But this ache in Willow's chest felt awful and out of place.  
"Please?" Luz pleaded. Her face blurred as the connection on the scroll faltered. "Do it for me and Ammy? We can all go get high or something later if you want."  
The plant witch contemplated her options. "Alright." Luz's squeal emitted from the scroll. "But you're buying me more candy later."  
Luz laughed, prompting Willow to smile lightly. "Fair enough. See you in ten?"  
"Fifteen," Willow stated firmly. Willow saw Luz shrug before glitching.   
"Whatever works. I'll call Amity."  
Willow nearly dropped the plant she was holding as she rushed to grab her scroll. "I'll do it," she insisted perhaps a bit too loudly. "You go get ready."  
"Really? Thanks! Bye, Willow! I'll see you in a bit!" The scroll beeped before rolling up.  
Willow sighed and opened the scroll back up, trying to ignore her racing heart. Why did she have to do that? She stared into her mirror before banging her head on it and groaning. She didn't have the energy for this.

* * *

Amity picked up her buzzing scroll and answered the call, scanning Willow's picture flashing across the interface. "Hey, Willow. What's up?" She locked her door and turned to the vanity across the room.  
"Nothing much. Luz and you wanted to meet up?"  
Amity glanced at the screen. Willow was out of the shot, her camera facing the ceiling from what the witch could only assume was a dresser. "We were planning on it, yeah. Are you going to be my 'acceptable company?" Amity made air quotes and rolled her eyes.  
Sounds of rustling and curses issued from the scroll. Amity quirked an eyebrow. Willow's face appeared across the screen.  
"I'm coming to pick you up if that's what you're asking."  
Amity smiled. "Willow?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You have leaves stuck in your hair."  
Willow patted her head and sighed, forcing a giggle from Amity. "Just be ready in a few minutes, okay?"  
"I'd say the same to you," Amity quipped, drawing on her eyeliner. "So where are we going?"  
"You two are going to see some sort of show. I don't know the details. You know Luz; being secretive again."  
Amity smiled softly. "Yeah. What about you?" She glanced down at the screen. Willow frowned and crushed a leaf, feigning indifference.  
"I'm going to use Luz's snails to buy more sweets. Leave you two to do whatever." Amity frowned. She knew that Luz should be a priority seeing as they were dating, but her chest hurt and her throat squeezed when she thought about leaving Willow to sit alone on a bench eating candies. It was still a strange feeling.  
"You could join us," Amity suggested.  
Willow shrugged. "I'm leaving to get you. See you soon." Amity said bye and Willow hung up. The witch couldn't shake the feeling Willow was upset.

* * *

Willow showed up on time, like usual. Amity waved off her siblings' taunting and left with Willow for the Owl House.  
Luz took a bit longer to round up, seeing as she spent several minutes flirting with Amity and another five trying to get Willow to tell her why "the long face."  
"I'm not making a face. This is just my face. It's not 'long." Willow kicked a rock into the bushes and popped another candy in her mouth.  
Amity studied Willow from the corner of her eye. Willow caught her stare and raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you think I'm making a face now, too?" Willow crossed her arms and stopped.  
Amity bit her lip. "You do look upset." Willow scoffed as Amity glanced at Luz.  
"Hey," Luz murmured, taking both Amity's and Willow's hands. The abomination witch's face colored and she was certain she saw Willow's cheeks flush slightly. "Willow you can come, too. It's just a creature show." Willow smiled lightly. Luz lightly squeezed her hand and held Amity's on her other side as she tugged them both alone. "Let's go or we'll be late."

* * *

"This place is packed," Amity groaned as Luz bought their tickets and pulled them through the doors.  
"Let's hope we can find seats for all three of us," Willow remarked as she totted behind to couple.  
Luz flashed her a smile. "I'm sure we'll find somewhere."  
"How about over there?" Amity pointed to three open seats in the center of a crowded column.  
Works for me," Willow remarked. Amity pushed her way past seated people, Luz apologizing from behind her. The trio took their seats as an announcer walked on stage.  
"Welcome, witches, demons, and creatures of Bonesbourogh, to the Hall of Horrendous Horrors! Where the Isle's most dangerous beasts are tamed and trained for your exclusive entertainment!" The announce continued to speak, summoning illusions of big creatures that were to be brought out.  
Willow smiled and turned to say something to Luz, a joke about her plants being stronger, and was met with empty space. The human had leaned across the seat next to her, blatantly kissing her girlfriend. Willow's stomach twisted as her throat squeezed. She glanced around, but it appeared nobody had taken notice of the couple. The witch tried to ignore the pair beside her and refocus on the show. Her peripheral vision betrayed her. She stood up, muttering about fresh air, and made her way outside.  
Luz heard her and turned, her face falling. "Where are you going?"  
"Outside." Willow slunk off as Luz and Amity shared a look.  
"Did she look mad to you?"  
Amity shook her head. "Not really. Just sad."  
Luz frowned, a large sense of dread and guilt growing in her stomach. "I didn't mean to make her feel left out." She stared at the stage, not really paying attention. "Maybe we should go check on her." She stood up and Amity followed as the human wedged her way around knees and children.

* * *

"Willow?" Amity called, scanning the busy square. Willow was nowhere to be seen and her heart squeezed at the thought of Willow sulking alone to her house.  
"There!" Luz pointed to a wall bordering an empty playground where Willow sat, her legs dangling over the stones. Amity exhaled heavily. She hadn't left.  
Willow stared up at them as the pair pushed through the crowd. "Are you guys ready to go home?"  
Luz glanced over at Amity. "Actually, we wanted to see if you were okay. You kinda stormed off back there."  
Willow studied their faces. "You both seemed pretty okay with me leaving."  
"You didn't answer the question," Amity noted.  
Willow sighed as Amity sat on the bench next to her. "I just- Every time I go with you two I get third-wheeled. I miss when it was just the three of us and we hung out and there was no spending more time with one or the other and then. . ."  
"But then Amity and I started dating," Luz finished.  
Willow heaved a breath in and glared at the ground. "It's so stupid! It didn't bother me before and I don't know when it started to and I get you two are in love or whatever but it's just so. . . Ugh!" Luz frowned as her heart squeezed, looking to Amity to see the same emotions plastered on her face. "I don't even-" Willow huffed, throwing her hands up. Luz rested a hand on her shoulder. "I like you," she muttered as she looked up at Luz. "I like both of you. A lot." She glanced over at Amity, who had a sudden interest in the treetops around them.  
"You know, Luz and I really like each other past all of the jokes and bickering and vague threats. And I like you too, Willow. I think Luz does, too."  
Willow caught Luz's eye as the human gripped her hand. "But I _like_ like you."  
Luz looked over at Amity and back at Willow. "Me, too," she muttered red creeping up her cheeks. The human put an arm around her friend, resting her head on her shoulder, her other hand still holding Willow's.  
Amity sat still for a moment before wrapping her arms around Willow. "Can this work? The three of us?" She exhaled heavily and felt Luz lean against her.  
"I don't see why not," Luz remarked, burying her face cheek-to-cheek with the two witches.  
Willow laughed lightly, relieved. "You guys really want to date me? You _both_ like me?"  
"Who wouldn't?" Luz plopped next to Willow and put a head on her shoulder. "You are the most powerful witch I've ever met, and one of the prettiest by far."  
Amity nodded. "You both are very pretty," she mumbled into Willow's hair.  
Willow smiled softly. "Thank you so much."  
Amity smiled and stood up. "We need to get going if we want to see the rest of the show before it ends." She held out her hand to Willow, who gladly took it, Luz's hand tightly gripped on her other side. The trio walked through the emptying square and back into the stands.


	2. Canon Lumity- New Year's Eve Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her most recent visit to the Boiling Isles, Luz invites Amity to celebrate the human New Year with her. It turns out she has a special plan for her and her girlfriend.

Amity stared into the portal, key in hand. It had been several months since Luz had left for her home, and even longer since Amity had confessed her feelings for the human. The witch hadn't expected to see her girlfriend until the next summer after she disappeared through that portal, and she certainly wasn't expecting the human to appear at the Owl House with the Owl Lady's latest trash pile a week later. But she had, and during her most recent visit she invited Amity exclusively to join her for a human new year's celebration.  
Amity stepped through the portal into the shadows of a forest shrouded in night. The trees rustled with the few stubborn leaves left as a breeze swept through the air. Amity pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders and glanced around. Luz was supposed to meet her here. What if she forgot? What if she changed her mind? What if-  
"Amity!" Luz panted as she ran down the path. "You're here!" She squeezed the witch in a hug and Amity flushed.  
"Of course I'm here." She smiled and found she couldn't meet Luz's eyes.  
"Come on! I cant wait to show you the spot I picked out. Its super cool. Mom wants us back at my house as soon as the show is over though so we have to be quick. You brought your bag, right?"  
Amity's blush deepened as Luz grabbed her hand and gently tugged her down the path, away from the decrepit shack. "Uh, yeah. Its right here." She patted the bag against her hip.  
"Perfect! Mom says we have to keep the door open when we go to bed but that's okay. At least you get to spend the night."  
"Yeah," Amity squeaked, her ears twitching under the beanie Luz had given her. "Luz," she tugged lightly on the humans arm, pulling her to a stop. "I missed you."  
Luz turned with a soft grin covering her face. "I missed you, too." She hugged Amity again, this time gently, and the pair stood still for a moment, soaking up heat from each other. The witch swore Luz could feel her heart hammering in her ribcage, it was so loud.  
Luz pulled away first. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

* * *

The couple stopped at Luz's house to drop off Amity's stuff and tell Camila where they were going. It took some insisting from Luz before Camila would leave Amity alone.  
"Mija, ella es bonita!" She hugged Amity, much to the witch's surprise. "Luz told me all about you. She really likes you." Camila winked and Amity's warm face found interest in the floor.  
"Okay, Mom. We're going now." She tugged on Amity's elbow and flashed the witch a smile.  
"Please be careful!"  
"We will!" Luz closed the door and giggled. "I'm sorry about her. I think she's just excited."  
Amity smiled, nerves still making her heart pound. "Its fine. Let's just go."  
"Right! To the bridge!" Luz took Amity's hand and led her down the empty sidewalk.

* * *

Luz brought them to a walking bridge in a nearby park the stretched across a large pond. Crickets chirped loudly nearby and unknown creatures, perhaps fish or bugs, tapped the water's surface. Stars were visible here and there, and a few other couples were looking up around the area and spread across the bridge.  
"This is one of the best places to see the fireworks," Luz commented as she spread a small blanket out. "Mom used to bring me down here when I was little to see the lights." Her breath puffed thickly into the air around her.  
Amity watched her set up a spot for them, her mind wandering, all about the girl next to her.  
Luz finished quickly and sat down, patting the ground beside her. She had set the blanket up so their backs rested against the railing.  
Amity sat next to her and the human immediately leaned on her, causing the witch to tense before melting into the contact. Luz dragged a blanket across them and curled closer.  
Luz checked her phone and stared up at the sky. "It should start soon. The fifth explosion is gonna be the biggest. It's the one that means it's midnight, which marks the new year."  
Amity hummed and put an arm around Luz, feeling drowsy and content. The witch nuzzled her cheek into the rambling girl's head.  
Luz went quiet for a moment. "Amity?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Remember that tradition I told you guys about? The one about couples on new year's?"  
Amity jumped as the first firework screamed into the sky, blasting loudly into sparkles that rained down like glitter. The witch forgot, for a moment, what her girlfriend beside her had asked. "I think so."  
A second firework screamed into the sky, and then a third. Amity felt her cheeks warm as Luz made eye contact with her. A forth firework that neither of the pair noticed.  
The fifth firework roared into the sky exploding into a million little streams and crackles of colorful light, like a starry rainbow from the heavens.  
Luz slide her hand behind Amity's head and leaned forward, the witch closing the space without thinking. Best. Human tradition. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! The party will have been over for most of you by the time I get around to posting this seeing as I'm typing it two hours before my midnight.


End file.
